marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-58163)
| Relatives = Peggy Carter (ex-wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-58163 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Retired adventurer, former soldier, former NASA astronaut | Education = High School | Origin = Human empowered by the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Olivier Coipel | First = House of M #2 | Quotation = This is one small step for man... one giant leap for peace between man and mutantkind. | HistoryText = In the altered world of the House of M, Steve Rogers survived World War II. Together with his comrades in the Invaders he led the allied forces to victory against Germany. After the war, Steve went into semi-retirement, agreeing to remain on hand incase the government needed him but taking time off to marry his wife Peggy Carter. In 1951, Rogers was called to testify before a committee on the mutant threat lead by Senator McCarthy. Rogers was questioned on his association with known mutants Namor and Toro. Refusing to inform on his friends, Rogers publicly resigned as Captain America on the senate floor. He was able to pull some strings with his friends in the military to work in the air force and became an astronaut. In 1955 he became the first man to walk on the Moon. His controversial words as he took his first step on the Moon; "This is one small step for man... one giant leap for peace between man and mutantkind" along with his liberal stance on mutant rights would strain his professional reputation and his relationship with his wife, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., leading to their divorce by 1957. During the rise of Magneto in the early 1970's, Rogers publicly criticised Magneto and his despotic rise to power. After a speech in which he compared Magneto to the likes of Mussolini, Stalin and Hitler, Rogers was forced to resign from the air force. As time passed, Steve withdrew from the public eye, though most people still remembered him and knew who he was. Many mutants believed he was never truly given the super soldier serum and that he was in fact, one of the first mutants. With most of his friends and family dead and gone, Steve spent his time quietly, alone in his apartment in Brooklyn. For him, there would be no more wars, as he officially retired after his dismissal from the air force. On his 89th birthday, a dinner was held in his honour. Though it was sparsely attended, old friends and comrades like Dum Dum Dugan and the son of Namor spoke in his honour. Steve reflected how this wasn't the world he had fought for during the war, but had finally come to accept that the world hadn't turned out the way he thought it would. The heroes of Earth-616 came to find him to restore his memories of the real world, but after seeing how old he was, they decided to leave him be. | Powers = Super-Soldier Serum: Steve Rogers was formerly powered by the Super-Soldier Serum. During his prime as Captain America, he possessed enhanced strength, agility, speed, and endurance; however, the Super-Soldier Serum deactivated his condition and appear as a 89-year old man. | Abilities = He was also a master of many different forms of combat | Strength = As Captain America, Rogers possesses enhanced strength. Later, he possesses the normal strength of a human man half his age with regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He formerly had a fire-retardant uniform incorporated in kevlar body armor as well as a chain-mail shirt composed of light-weight "duralumin" | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly Captain America's Shield. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:Carter Family Category:WWII Characters